Simple Moment
by Dwight4Studly
Summary: How does Tonks stumble onto Remus and Sirius’ secret?


Title: Simple Moment

Author: Dwight4Studly

Rating: PG13 - but maybe it should be higher, I dunno ...

Summery: How does Tonks stumble onto Remus and Sirius' secret?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or settings, or very much really. I'm being serious ...

A/N: Further most, this is not beta-ed; always keep that in mind with my writing. Part of the now "finding out" quartet! I will come out with the Hermione on soon, but I'm still thinking of the Ron one. If any of you have any other character's you want shown, just tell me. And don't forget to review, please!

Tonks held her breath, so they could not hear her surveillance them. She felt like a foolish little girl, secretly watching them from behind the keyhole in the handle. It was the middle of the night and she had finished her paperwork for the day. It was her turn to be on guard tomorrow night, so she had to get home and sleep. But before leaving, she had gone down stairs to drink a glass of water. But she had stopped, alarmed by the sounds of soft laughter from behind the grand, dark oak door to the kitchen. She quietly tiptoed to the door, looking through the keyhole that seeped soft orange light, listening intently.

"Sirius ... stop," Remus sniggered quietly, "What if someone were to wake up?!" Sirius stood behind Remus, enveloping the slightly shorter man in his arms, ticking the far from disgruntled werewolf's stomach. "I don't care ..."Sirius said, smiling into the honey-silvered hair. "Well, if that's the case, we can just get it over with, eh? I'll go wake Harry and you can explain it to him ..." Remus said mischievously, pulling away from Sirius and leaving toward the door. Tonks prepared herself to Apparate.

"Come back here, you silly git!" Sirius whispered loudly, laughing despite himself. It surprised Tonks how he had laughed. It was one she hadn't heard from her cousin in a long while. He sounded ... truly happy.

Lunging forward, Sirius pulled Remus again into a warm embrace, nuzzling into the silky hair. Tonks' breath caught quickly in her throat as her cousin's large hands moved down the button-up shirt, meticulously moving their way up inside the soft cotton to meet the pale flesh beneath. Thoroughly annoyed that she couldn't see a damn thing through the blasted keyhole, Tonks stood, muttering a spell quietly as she drew a small box on the door in front of her. The box had changed immediately from wood to glass and soft light from several candles illuminated her heart shaped face. It was a simple spying spell she had learned while in Aurora school that, obviously, enabled a person to see through barriers without occupants in the other room knowing.

She had expected Remus to pull away, telling Sirius that he had gone too far. But quite the contrary; Remus laughed at the tickling sensation of Sirius running his hands up and down his flat stomach slowly, seductively. His laughter waned, gradually turning to something else. Sirius leisurely moved his hands in their soft perpendicular motion, feeling every muscle contract under the talented touch, burying his face further into Remus' hair. Remus tilted his head back onto Sirius' broad shoulder, a small moan escaping from his throat. Tonks felt her jaw drop as the tickling session turned into something entirely different.

"Sirius ... god I love you ..." Remus whispered after a while, voice hoarse and deep. Sirius moaned into Remus' ear, pulling Remus gently against him. "My Moony ..." he purred into the sensitive earlobe. Remus turned in his lover's embrace, wrapping his arms around Sirius' shoulders. They smiled at each other knowingly before Remus leaned forward, capturing the lips before him. The kiss was, in every sense of the word, beautiful. Gentle, slow, tender, loving ... it was beautiful.

Sirius' lips parted when Remus' soft pink tongue began to probe for entrance, moving it's way around the lips girls, probably even now, would have given their all to kiss. They whimpered, canine like whimpers, as tongues met, sliding around one another in a constant moist roll. Sirius' hands rested on Remus' thin waist, pulling him forward, bodies pressed together firmly. Remus dug his fingers into the long ebony hair, pulling deeper into the kiss. Sirius sighed, giving into the werewolf's will completely.

Slowly, reluctantly, Remus pulled away from the kiss with a soft wet smack, and gazed heavily into the cloudy silver pools of his lover. A mischievous grin floated its way to his lips as Sirius fought to regain recovery from the arousing kiss. With a low playful growl, Remus roughly pinned Sirius against the counter. He gasped but Remus leaned in, their lips brushing slightly. "Shh, love ..." Remus whispered. With a wicked smile, he leaned in further past Sirius' cheek.

Remus' back now faced Tonks, giving her a clear view of Sirius' flushed face as Remus began to whisper things into his ear. Sirius eyes were cloudy and heavy with lust, his breath deep and even. Remus ran his hands slowly from the broad shoulders down to his thin waist, firmly holding them in place. Sirius' eyes widened considerably as Remus began to gently rock their hips together in a slow seductive dance. Sirius whimpered and bit his lip, eyes falling heavily, curtaining the illuminated silvery orbs, gripping to the back of Remus' shirt desperately as Remus continued to whisper softly in the sensitive ear. "Oh sweet Merlin ..." Sirius moaned as Remus bucked into his hips, emphasizing a point to their conversation.

Sirius' eyes shot open, pupils dilated, eyes dark. Leaning his lips to Remus' ear, Sirius whispered hoarsely, "Let's go make love in front of my mother again ..."

Remus chuckled, "That pisses her off."

"I know ... "

Remus laughed again, "But love, don't you suppose that your mother's howls and screams would wake everyone up?"

"And what makes you think, beloved, that yours won't?"

Remus bit the sensitive flesh of Sirius' ear lobe, growling quietly into it, "That's the beauty of Silencing Charms ..."Remus said in an almost sing-song tone. "I say we test your inquisition." Sirius whispered, capturing the soft lips for a quick kiss. Remus parted from Sirius slowly, "Shall we then, ..." he said waving to the door in a bowing motion. Tonks gasped silently. They would hear her Apparate by now, so she had to change her disguise. Looking around quickly, she thought of midnight hair, dark eyes, and black skin. Hastily, she hurried of into a shadowed corner, holding her breath as she crouched in the darkness, watching the soft light from under the door diminish with a flicker of movement.

The door opened quietly, and Remus and Sirius emerged, hand in hand. Remus smiled broadly through the darkness making a soft, quiet howl. Sirius snickered, pulling him forward to the stairs. But before he disappeared into the hall, Remus turned his eyes to Tonks. They glowed eerily and unearthly in the darkness, lustrous amber orbs filled with amusement and love for the man who drug him up the hall. Those eyes bore into Tonks's own, smiling. He winked. "Good night, Tonks," he whispered before following Sirius up to their refuge.

Her eyes were wide, disbelieving. After they had left, she exhaled, blushing madly. She had just seen her big cousin and one of his best friends, who was a male, kissing each other into oblivion. They had snogged in the kitchen and were now on their way into a more intimate situation, though nothing seemed more intimate than what she had just seen. And Remus knew. Oh god, he had known she was watching them. What must he think of her now? She had always respected Remus; he was like a cousin, more or less like Sirius, to her. He was the Order's confidant shoulder to cry on (well, mostly for Molly...).

He was also her cousins' gay lover ... Oh Merlin ... But what she had just witnessed was too beautiful for words. So emotional, tender, seductively devilish ... it made her heart ache to watch it leave. Like a muggle love story, it made her heart feel as if it would soar out of her chest. The love she had seen in that room was unworldly. Wait. Didn't werewolves mate for life? That meant Sirius and Remus ...

Oddly, she wanted to see more of them together like that, though she highly doubted it. She was surprised to find herself smile inwardly. Sirius deserved someone like Remus. Kind, gentle, forgiving ...Yes, Sirius deserved that kind of love. Their intimacy inspired her. She had to see her boyfriend, to tell him how much she loved him. And she silently thanked Remus for sharing with her that simple moment.


End file.
